Compression garments for applying compressive forces to a selected area of a patient's anatomy are used in many situations. For example, compression garments may be used to treat venous insufficiency or edema, to heal wounds, or to prevent deep vein thrombosis (DVT). Some compression garments are used to apply static compression to a limb. Other compression garments are used to apply active compression to a limb. Active compression garments that provide intermittent pulses of compression in a sleeve are particularly useful. Cyclic application of pressure provides a non-invasive method of prophylaxis to reduce the incidence of DVT, and the like. These compression garments find particular use with high-risk patients suffering from, e.g., obesity, advanced age, malignancy, or prior thromboembolism. Such patients often have swelling (edema) and tissue breakdown (venous stasis ulcer) in the lower leg. If DVT occurs, the valves that are located within the veins of the leg can be damaged, which in turn can cause stasis and high pressure in the veins of the lower leg.
When these patients are ambulatory, static compression garments are often adequate to augment blood circulation or lymphatic flow. An example of a static compression garment is a compression stocking. Compression stockings apply static compression that assists in blood circulation and lymphatic flow when combined with the muscle pump effect of walking or other movement of the leg and/or foot. Compression stockings may be configured to apply graduated static compression such that a maximum compression is applied at the ankle and a minimum compression is applied at the thigh. Such graduated compression further promotes blood flow up the leg towards the heart.
When these patients are stationary, however, active compression is often required to provide sufficient enhancement of venous and lymphatic flow. Active compression garments are generally used to provide intermittent pulses of compression to a limb. Such garments are capable of providing sequential and gradient compression to further enhance venous and lymphatic flow. Many active compression garments are connected to a source of compressed air for inflating bladders on the garment. Patients apply the active compression garment to a respective limb before every active therapy session and remove the garment from the limb after completion of the therapy session. Repeated application and removal of active compression garments can be time consuming and inconvenient, especially for patients with limited dexterity. Such factors lead to decreased patient compliance and thus ineffective compression therapy.